Alejandro Nuñez
Alejandro Nuñez was a recurring character in the second season. He was portrayed by Paul Calderon. He was a pharmacist and was acting as the doctor for, and leader of, the La Colonia community that Nicholas Clark encounters. He was also an associate of the 'Los Hermanos' gang. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about this character before the outbreak except that he is a pharmacist which would account for his knowledge of how to treat Nick's injuries (as seen in the season 2b comic con trailer). Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Alejandro is first encountered in the survivor community of La Colonia, where he meets Nick and has a chat with him as he tends to injured leg. He then welcomes him to the community, revealing children playing soccer and other survivors trading at the shop stalls. "Los Muertos" In La Colonia, Nick sees Alejandro inject an elderly man with medication, the man calls him "Doctor" and Alejandro, with the air of one who has explained all this before tells him he's a pharmacist and his name is "Alejandro". Alejandro confers with Luciana. They look at Nick. While on a supply run to a nearby Los Hermanos gang controlled grocery store, Luciana tells Nick that Alejandro has survived a bite from an infected. When Nick and Luciana return from their supply run they drop everything off at the pantry. Nick gives the candy bar to the young girl whose father was sacrificed. Luciana ushers him inside a house to meet Alejandro. Alejandro reprimands him for riling up the gangsters. He goes on to explain the importance of faith, saying only the faithful will remain once the world has been washed clean of death. "We have been chosen. We will outlast death," he says. Nick notices a scar, a bite taken out of Alejandro’s shoulder – it looks to be the bite Luciana spoke of. Later, Alejandro preaches to his people in the Colonia church. Nick stands in the congregation, after a while he starts to join in. “From death we come, and to death we deliver ourselves,” the congregation repeats. Call and response. Nick joins them. "Pablo & Jessica" Alejandro is upstairs in his pharmacy as patients and volunteers fill the clinic downstairs. Alejandro is approached by Nick with a desire to help La Colonia and the situation with Marco's gang. He shows Alejandro his way of increasing their Oxy supply while duping the gang without them knowing it. Alejandro eventually warms up to Nick and applauds his skill. He then takes Nick outside and shares the story of how he was bitten as he tried to save a young addict after he was thrown to "the wall" by terrified neighbors. He stated that he tried to save the addict as the dead swarmed them and the neighbors beat them, but he was unsuccessful. However, he was saved by Luciana and brought back to the pharmacy to die, but he healed from his supposed zombie bite. In the marketplace, Alejandro and Nick happily watch a children's soccer game until Francisco returns from a run and informs Alejandro that Pablo was found "in pieces". Later that day, Alejandro thanks Nick for making the run to the supermarket to hand off the Oxy to Marco's gang. As a way of thanks for all of Nick's help, Alejandro decides to give Nick one of the vacant homes in La Colonia. "Pillar of Salt" Nick and Luciana inform Alejandro that Francisco left La Colonia with his family. Alejandro is angry, “No thank you, no goodbye,” he says bitterly. He asks Luciana to speak with the scouts to boost morale in the wake of Francisco’s departure. Alejandro addresses his people at the church and urges them to keep their faith in him and in the safety of their home. Afterwards, he questions Luciana’s loyalty for neglecting to speak with the scouts immediately. He forbids her and Nick from doing the drug trade, despite Nick’s fears that Marco will come for them if he doesn’t receive the Oxycontin. In Nick’s trailer, Luciana worries about Alejandro’s mental state. Nick insists that they make the drug trade anyway, but Luciana refuses to disobey Alejandro. "Wrath" At the infirmary, Nick and Luciana brief Alejandro on Marco’s impending assault. Nick urges Alejandro to leave La Colonia immediately. The debate is interrupted by a patient who has turned. The Infected attacks and, in the ensuing scuffle, Alejandro and two others are bitten. Nick puts down the Infected man by pressing his fingers through the eyeballs, into the brain. Alejandro gapes at the bite on his arm but assures Nick and Luciana that he will be fine. Nick packs a bag in his trailer and tells Luciana they must leave, refusing to believe that faith will protect them from Marco’s gang. Alejandro stops by. Nick orders Alejandro to tell Luciana his secret. Alejandro admits that he is not immune to Infected bites, explaining that the bite on his neck actually came from the boy he was trying to save, not from an Infected. Luciana reels from the news. Nick begs Luciana to come with him. She still refuses, saying La Colonia is her home. "North" Luciana dresses Alejandro’s bite wound. He tells her he’s dying. She orders him to lie to the townspeople to keep their faith intact. Alejandro warns the townspeople that men are coming to kill them but that their faith will protect them. “We will not die today,” he declares. Meanwhile, Nick leaves La Colonia. As he walks down a Tijuana road smeared with Infected blood, he spots a helicopter landing in the near distance. Madison, Travis and Alicia (Nick's family) go to El Pelicano to look for Nick. They discover the bodies of Francisco’s family in the back of the empty market, bullet wounds through their heads. They find Francisco’s driver’s license with his La Colonia address. The next day, Marco and his gang arrive at La Colonia and shoot Infected in the fenced yard before entering the premises. Marco’s gang finds the town deserted and celebrates their easy victory. Alejandro watches from a hiding spot then goes to the school bus in the yard. He starts the bus. Marco hears the bus and runs toward the yard. Alejandro drives the bus forward, unblocking the fence gap and allowing the Infected to flood into La Colonia. Marco’s gang sees the herd walking toward them and runs. Nick and Luciana lead the villagers toward the U.S. border. Madison, Travis and Alicia arrive in La Colonia. While Madison and Travis go to the village, Alicia stays behind in the yard and notices the stalled school bus. In the town square, Travis and Madison encounter a large herd of Infected, which now includes Marco’s gang. Madison and Travis find Alicia on the bus, tending to a dying Alejandro. Madison tells Alejandro she’s looking for Nick. Alejandro says that Nick went to the border. Alicia hands Madison her butterfly knife Madison closes Alejandro’s eyes, turns his head to the side and drives in the blade, offering him mercy. Appearances Trivia * Alejandro claims to have been bitten by an infected, he did not have a limb amputated and still survived. However, the episode "Wrath" proves this to be untrue as Nick Clark catches on to Alejandro's fear after being bit and he admits to maintaining the lie once people began to rally behind him. Gallery Thedoctortwo.jpg Thedoctor.jpg Herd.jpg Enteringthepen.jpg Alejandro.jpg Los Muertos.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0860-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0836-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0807-RT.jpg FTWD2 208 RF 0323 0632-RT.jpg Pablo & Jessica.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-nick-dillane-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alejandro-calderon-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-nick-dillane-5-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-nick-dillane-4-935.jpg Alejandro Death.PNG Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-madison-dickens-2-935.jpg References Navigation fr:Alejandro Category:Characters Category:Mexican Residents Category:Main Show Category:Recurring Characters